A Rock Stars Heart Beat
by WintersWhiteMaiden
Summary: S.D.S is an all girl band.Helga and the girls are stuck in neutral,feeling as if somethings missing in them.When the girls play there home town Olga sees the old spark that was lost.Olga as the manager sends the girls to public school, thinking it will push them into drive.Helga gets an unexpected shout out from the past.6guys x 6girls are they in it for the heart or for blood?
1. Chapter 1 The meeting

A Rock Stars Heart Beat

**The band S.D.S stands for Seven Deadly Sins, the girls lives have been feeling empty and it's starting to show in their music. Feeling like they are missing something the girls try to remember what drove them to make the band in the fist place. When S.D.S play its home town, Olga thinks its best to sends S.D.S back to public school (H.S 120) To the town where they all had met. Helga plays the song that started it all(Its home, it feels right to)someone took notice of the song, but is having a hard time remembering where it first came from. The girls have 6 new problems going after their hearts...(I really can't think anymore, it's 2:00 am so i'll write the intro better later)...  
**

**I found each sin fit well with each of the girls if you really think about it. ****This tells you whose who, their colors, and instrument;Greed: Rhonda guitar(red/black), Gluttony: Olga lead guitar(green/black),****Lust: Lila bass(purple/black), Envy: Nadine back up(white/black), Sloth: Sheena tech piano(orange/black), Wrath: Helga vocal(pink/black), Pride: Phoebe drum(blue/black) in the next intro I will give you an idea of how they look to me tho the girls in my mind are goths, the songs I have planed for them are not so much. **

Chapter 1: The meeting

**Flashback 12 years **

_Hm, I remember the day I realized I wanted to become a singer. I was just the age 3, in the park alone, it was dark and began raining. The rain didn't bather me, it was the best thing that happened to me so far that day._

It was the first day of pre-school and I hated every minute. When it was time for the parents pick up their kids,_ ' huh my parents wouldn't show so'_, I started walking to the only place I remembered how to get to, and that was the park. While I was walking along the side walk, my jumper got caught on a metal piece that freed it's self from the metal fence. While trying to pull my pants free, I hadn't noticed a mud puddle formed on the grass. When I got loose from the metal I lost my footing and landed face first in the mud.

So yeah the rain was doing me a favor, even while I was becoming even more soaked. All I wanted to do when I reached the park, was sit at the bench and take everything in. I hadn't noticed, but I started to hum

"Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ... "

and before you know it I'm singing a little toon. It was a song that Olga had sung almost everyday, it was by a lady named Celine Dion.

"I get wings to fly

Oh, oh ... I'm alive ... Yeah"

"When you call on me

When I hear you breathe

I get wings to fly

I feel that I'm alive"

"When you look at me

I can touch the sky

I know that I'm alive"

"uuhh...oohha...aaahhaa

When you bless the day

I just drift away

all my worries die

I'm glad that I'm alive"

"You've set my heart on fire

Filled me with love

Made me a women on clouds above"

"..Yeah..

Couldn't get much higher

My spirit takes flight

'cause I am alive"

I was to lost in the words of the song that it took me a moment to realize,

_' I don't feel the rain anymore, but it's still raining '_.

When I looked above my head I saw an umbrella, that was being held by a strange headed boy in a yellow rain coat. As I took a better look at his face I saw that he was smiling. Before I could do or say anything the boy next to me asked,

" Can I sit on the bench with you "?

I was a little lost for words so I just nodded my head.

" I like your bow ".

Those were the words that pulled at my heart strings, but thinking that it was a misunderstanding all I did was say,

" Huh "?

The blond haired boy repeated what he had said, and then added more to it.

" I said I like your bow, cause it matches your pants ".

At the end of that sentence he gave me a friendly smile. feeling a bit more at ease with the boy I thank him and also complement him.

" Thank you, I like your yellow rain coat, it matches your hair ",_ ' and your blue hat complements your gorgeous green eyes '_.

Well I didn't say the last part, but I sure was thinking it. After I complemented him, the boy gave me another toothy grin.

" Hi my name's Arnold ".

I smiled in return, " Nice to met cha Arnold ".

" Um, do you mind me saying that your singing is really pretty ".

I blushed from happiness and embarrassment._' I hadn't known anyone was listening '_, " Do you really think I sing good Arnold "?

Looking me straight in the eye, with a serious tone," Oh of course, I never lie ".

All blushing aside I smiled back at Arnold, " Well then in that case, Thank you Arnold ".

" Uh, do you mind if I tell you my thoughts on your singing "?

I didn't know what to say really so I just nodded at him again, he didn't say anything for a few minutes.

" I really think you should become a singer so that everyone can hear your pretty voice ".

Well that was unexpected.

_' Iv'e always thought of singing as being a way to release my feelings'_ , " Why should I become a singer when I grow up "?

I looked at Arnold in that moment and what I saw was a smile that could make your heart fly.

" Your voice puled me out of the dark area in my mind ".

My face said the same as my words, " Huh "?

" I started Pre-school today, everything was ok, but when it was time for the parents to pick up their kids, I was sad ".

I hadn't said a word, cause I didn't understand. I think Arnold noticed I hadn't understood, so he explained a bit more.

" I don't...have parents, they went somewhere and never came back ".

Honestly how are you suppose to respond to** THAT**? I didn't want to show him pity, by now he would be sick of if, so I the first thing that popped in my head. I wrapped my small arms around his yellow rain coat and brought him closer to me with a hug.

I know I surprised him, cause I started feeling the rain again _'hm must have dropped the umbrella '_. I knew we both were getting soaked so I was about to let go, but I hadn't thought he would hug me back. At first my eyes were wide with surprise, but they had softened soon after._ ' I've never really felt love in a hug before, until now '_. I was beat red in the face.

" Thank you ".

I really didn't know If I was the one that said 'thank you' or if it was him. It easily could have been both of us, without knowing. I didn't have much time to think about it, since I heard someone call out.

" Short man "!

I started looking around trying to spot the person that had yelled out such a strange thing. I was stopped at my search when I heard Arnold's small voice. I was a little taller then him so I had to look down a bit. His face was blushing when the same person spoke again.

" Short man, it's time to go "!

Arnold looked over his shoulder a little and yelled back to the seemingly old man.

" Alright grandpa, just a second "!

Arnold had turned back to me, with a blush tint to his face. He smiled up to me. I looked at him with a raise of one side of my eyebrow.

" Short man...really "?

We both smiled and let out a small laugh. Arnold had nodded his head slightly with a smile. But the smile kinda faded when his grandpa called him again, but by his name.

" Hurry Arnold, Pookies making chili for dinner "!

" Yeah...I have to go ".

I was kinda sad that the little football headed boy was going to leave. So I let go of Arnold and lent down to pick his umbrella off the muddy ground, and started to hand it to him. Our hands touched as he grabbed the umbrella ,I could feel everything around me start to warm. Arnold looked up at me after looking at our hands, he had a smile on his face that just made me want to smile back.

" Thank you..for making my day better ".

_'No I should be thanking you '_, " Your grandpa seems to really want that chili, you should go ".

" I'm happy that I had met you...".

" Helga ".

" Huh "?

" My name. It's Helga ".

" Well then It was nice to met you Helga ".

" Same to you Arnold ".

He started walking to the Packard that his grandpa was driving. When he was about to close the door and ride away, Arnold called out to Helga.

" Are you going to be here tomorrow "?

" Sure ".

" Then I will see you tomorrow Helga ".

" See you tomorrow Arnold ".

The car started to drive away. Once again Helga was alone in the rain, but this time she was a lot more happy that she had one more friend then she had started. Now she had a total of one friends. That could have seemed to be a sad thing to any normal person, but this was a start to something new and warm. On her way home she smiled with one thing on her mind _ ' tomorrow '_.

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

**********I don't want to put this up if no one is going to review it. I'm still trying to get comfortable with writing, trying to remember how everything goes when you write. Helga and Arnold are my all time favorite. I have a few FanFiction ideas written done on them and well if this goes well I will upload them to the net. **Arnold and Helga are speaking way out of age, but I really didn't want to think about how a 3 year old would talk and still keep this story interesting... Well I would love to know what anyone thinks of this story before I think of writing the next chapter. I'm open to any and all ideas and if someone does give me an idea that I would like to use I will put that persons name in for credit. Please Read and Review and spread the word of the story if you like it. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 Character description

A Rock Stars Heart Beat 1/2

**Description of what the girls look like to me(I was thinking of the Hex Girls)...I hope someone reads this chapter cause I want the reads to tell me who they most want with who. **

**Rhonda- Ruby Red **Colors: (Red/Black) Band Name: (Greed) Hair: (Natural Black with long red tips) Length: (1 side neck length and the other just below the ear) Pants: (Black faded out skinny jeans with rips and holes 'also a Black belt with the word GREED on it in Red') Shirt: Red long sleeves with rips up the sides and arms, showing a shiny Black tank top) Shoes: (Black leather heel boots with red trimming) Make-up: (Black eye liner, Red shadow, Upper lip(Black)Lower lip(Red) Jewelry: (A neck-less with Greed on it, and a 2 figure ring that has S.D.S on it)

**Helga- Neon Pink **Colors: (Pink/black) Band Name: (Wrath) Hair: (Natural Blond with Hot pink highlights and Black underneath) Length: (Short to long layers that stops a little past the mid-back) Pants: (Black baggy pants with White/Pink paint splattered all over 'with the word WRATH going down the left leg in Hot Pink') Shirt: (Pink long sleeve with the sleeves half cut off. Some spots are un-evenly cut out to show fish net) Shoes: (Hot Pink sneaker wedges with Black spikes on the wedged heel) Make-up: (Black eye liner, Neon Pink shadow, Upper lip(Black) Lower lip(Hot Pink) Jewelry: (A neck-less with Wrath on it, and a 2 figure ring that has S.D.S on it)

**Phoebe****- Neon Blue **Colors: (Dark Blue/Black) Band Name: (Pride) Hair: (Natural Black with Bright Blue highlights) Length: (Reversed bob that ends mid-neck, Front is to the shoulder, Straight bangs that are below the brow) Pants: (Black baggy pants with chain buckles cross connecting both legs) Shirt: (Black T-shirt with Blue calligraphy, Black button and buckle arm warmers attached by chains 'to the shirt') Shoes: (Black converse with Blue strings and chains hanging charms) Make-up: (Black eye liner, Neon Blue shadow) Upper lip(Black) Lower lip(blue) 'she has Black glasses with the word PRIDE in Blue on the rims in small lettering' Jewelry: ( A neck-less with Pride on it, and a 2 figure ring that has S.D.S on it)

**Lila- Neon Purple **Colors: (Purple/Black) Band Name: (Lust) Hair: (Natural Red, Black tips going up, Purple highlights) Length: (Layered curls going down to the waist) Shirt: (Neon Purple corset with lace buckles) Pants: (Black leather skinny pants with the word LUST on the right back pocket in Purple cursive lettering) Shoes: (Leather heels with Purple pattern) Make-up: (Black eye liner, Neon Purple shadow) Upper lip(Black) Lower lip(Purple) Jewelry: ( A neck-less with Lust on it, and a 2 figure ring that has S.D.S on it)

**Olga- Neon Green **Colors: (Green/Black) Band Name: (Gluttony) Hair: Natural White Blonde with Neon Green bangs and under the top hair and Black highlights) Length: (Loose curls that go under the bust) Shirt: Plaid Neon Green corset dress that goes to lower thigh) Pants: (NONE) Shoes: (Neon Green leather boots with Black buckles) Make-up: (Black eye liner, Neon Green Shadow) Upper lip(Black) Lower lip(Green) 'She has a Black headband with the word GLUTTONY on it in Neon Green' Jewelry: ( A neck-less with Gluttony on it, and a 2 figure ring that has S.D.S on it)

**Sheena- Neon Orange **Colors: (Orange/Black) Band Name: (Sloth) Hair: (Natural Brown with long Black and Neon Orange Tips) Length: (All one length, curly down to upper thigh) Shirt: (Long Neon Orange dress with long sleeve Black lace corset over top to bottom) Pants: (NONE) Shoes: (Black heels with the word SLOTH all over in Neon Orange calligraphy) Make-up: (Black eye liner, Neon Orange shadow) Upper lip(Black) Lower lip(Orange) Jewelry: ( A neck-less with Sloth on it, and a 2 figure ring that has S.D.S on it)

**Nadine- Ice White **Colors: (White/Black) Band Name: (Envy) Hair: (Natural White Blond with Black highlights and under) Length: (Dreadlocks down to her hip) Shirt: ('built in bra' Long fish net sleeve White shirt with the word ENVY clear enough on the front in Gothic Black lettering, slashed up the back, sides and a little in the bust area 'like a spider web') Pants: (Black skinny jeans with White crosses all over) Shoes: White leather heel boots with Black buckles) Make-up: (Black eye liner, Ice White shadow) Upper lip(Black) Lower lip(Ice White) Jewelry: ( A neck-less with Envy on it, and a 2 figure ring that has S.D.S on it)

**Can you tell I like Gothic clothing, I mean most of this stuff I want to wear! I did want to put this in the 2nd Chapter, but it would have taken a lot of space and I didn't really want to do that. Well anyways I wanted to write this down for you guys so you can kinda know what they look like and how they are. Well I hope someone reads this chapter cause I want the reads to tell me who they most want with who. I mean you really don't have a choice with Helga=Arnold, Phoebe=Garold, Sheena=Eugene(maybe?) or Olga=Aaron (Aaron is my own Character, I might describe him and the boys in Chapter 3 if I hear who you guys want. I need an opinion on Who to go with Nadine=(?), Lila=(Arnie,Brainy, Stinky or Sid), Rhonda=(Curly or Harold) Maybe Sheena=Eugene(yes/no) For any of these 3 girls pick out of (Arnie,Brainy,Stinky,Sid,Curly,Harold...Peepod kid...'don't know much a bout him, but most want him with Nadine') I do have to Warn you Arnie has a big twist in the story... the actual 2nd Chapter will be up in a few days so I hope you guys can hold on till then. **

**Happy Reading and Please Review 'Tell me how you like the cloths or about who you want with who'!**


End file.
